Dino Clopman and Alice in Wonderland
'''Dino Clopman and Alice in Wonderland '''is a spin-off film created by Dinoco95. It's unknown if it will be shown on YouTube. Plot On the bank of a tranquil English river, a young girl named Alice grows bored of listening to her older sister read aloud from a history book of William I of England. The DinoAdventure Squad, who are continuing their stay in London, get bored too. When her sister chastises Alice's daydreaming, Alice tells her cat Dinah that she would prefer to live in a nonsensical dreamland called Wonderland. Alice, Dinah, Dino ad his friends spot a waistcoat-wearing White Rabbit passing by, and they give chase as he rushes off claiming to be late for an unknown event. Alice, Dino and the others follow him into a rabbit hole and fall into a labyrinth. They begin to float. They see the White Rabbit disappear into a tiny door and try to follow, but the door's talking knob advises them to alter their size using a mysterious drink and food. They eventually manage to shrink and passes through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland. They meet several strange characters including the Dodo and Tweedledee and Tweedledum who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter." The group eventually finds the White Rabbit in his house, but before Alice can ask what he is late for, she is sent to fetch some gloves. She eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, getting stuck in the rabbit's house. The White Rabbit, the Dodo, and chimney sweep Bill the Lizard believe Alice to be a monster and plot to burn the house down. Alice escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking down to the size of an insect. She and the DinoAdventure Squad meet and sing with some talking flowers, but they chase them away upon accusing them of being weeds. Alice is then instructed by the hookah-smoking Caterpillar to eat a part of his mushroom grow back to her original size. Then they meet the Cheshire Cat who advises them to visit the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse. The three are hosting a mad tea party and celebrate Alice's "unbirthday", a day where it is not her birthday, nor any of the Squad's. The White Rabbit appears, but the March Hare and Mad Hatter destroy his pocketwatch and throw him out of the party. Fed up with all the wonderlandians' rudeness and wackiness, Alice and the others abandon their pursuit of the White Rabbit and decides to go home, but get lost in the Tulgey Wood. The Cheshire Cat appears and leads the group into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts and her smaller husband, the King of Hearts. The Queen beheads anyone who enrages her, and invites Alice and Dino in a bizarre croquet match using flamingoes and hedgehogs as the equipment. The Cheshire Cat appears again and pulls a trick on the Queen which she accuses Alice of doing, and Alice is put on trial. Just then, she remembers that she still has the remains of the Caterpillar's mushroom. She eats it and grows to an enormous height which the King claims is forbidden in court. Now a gigantic size, Alice feels free to speak her mind and in doing so she openly insults the Queen. However, she had hastily eaten both sides of the mushroom and shrinks to her normal size. She and the DinoAdventure Squad are forced to flee after the Queen orders their execution. Alice, Dino and his friend becomes pursued by most of Wonderland's characters until they finally reunites with the Doorknob, who then tells Alice that she and the others are having a dream, forcing Alice and the DinoAdventure Squad to wake themselves up. The film ends as Alice and her sister head home for tea. The DinoAdventure Squad set off on a new adventure. Category:Spin-off films